


The Spelling Bee

by stiles_savvy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiles_savvy/pseuds/stiles_savvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YOUNG Teen Wolf. Lydia competes in the spelling bee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spelling Bee

Lydia Martin always won. Lydia didn’t have time to be a loser.

 

            Lydia was the smartest child in her 4th grade class. It was easy for her to tell, because never once had she raised her hand to ask a question. She always made sure to miss 2 or 3 answers on test. She didn’t want Ms. Hamill thinking she was _too_ smart.

 

            Her father had always said “Boys are the smart ones, girls are the pretty ones.” However, Lydia could be pretty _and_ smart. Only, not too smart.

 

            Ms. Hamill’s voice echoed through the classroom. “Alright. Is everyone ready for the Spelling Bee?”

            “Yes, Ms. Hamill!” the 25 voices echoed back.

 

            Everyone lined up against the wall, as Ms. Hamill began asking students to spell words.

            “Danny, your word is Helicopter.”

            “H-E-L-L-O-C-O-P-T-E-R.”

            “I’m sorry Danny, that is incorrect. You can go ahead back to your seat.”

 

            “Isaac please spell the word Marimba”

            “Umm, M-A-R.  Mar. Mar. I-M-B. A?”

            “ That’s correct! Please stay standing”

 

            “Scott, your word is Perceive”

            “Okay! P-E-R-C-I-E-V-E. Perceive.”

            “Scott, I’m sorry but that is incorrect. Remember the saying ‘I before E except after C’?”

            “Yeah, I do. I’ll just sit down”

 

            Lydia stopped listening after that Greenburg kid spelled lettuce wrong. As she raised her head, she realized her turn was approaching. Only ten children were left standing. She was second to last in the line. Stiles was standing next to her. He did that a lot. He was always close by if he could be. When they sat in circles for music lessons, he was constantly to her right.  One more student before it was her turn.

 

            Lydia wasn’t worried though. Lydia Martin always won. She scanned the students, wondering who would be in the final round with her. She could count out Isaac. He was there by some sort of fluke. Stiles wouldn’t pass the first round. No way that he could spell. Lydia almost doubted that he could read.

 

            “Lydia, please spell Bionic”

            “That’s easy! B-I-O-N-I-C.”

            “That’s correct. Please stay standing”

 

            Now, it was Stiles turn. She could already image his look of horror as the teacher asked him to spell a word he had never even heard of. His brown eyes would widen in fear.

 

            “Stiles, your word is Simplify”

 

            Wait, his word seemed harder than hers. Of course she didn’t expect him to be able to spell either of them correctly, but he didn’t deserve an unfair word.

 

            “Okay,” his tone held boredom “S-I-M-P-L-I-F-Y. Hey! I can even use it in a sentence. Don’t feel the need to simplify the words for me, Ms. Hamill.” Stiles smiled as he jumped on the balls of his feet.

 

            He got it right. Lydia already knew it. How could she have been wrong? Lydia Martin was never wrong. Stiles must have cheated. He isn’t smart, right?

 

            “That’s very funny Stiles. But seeing as you were correct, I suppose you were slightly right.”

 

            Lydia watched as slowly the children dwindled away and drifted back to their seats. Somehow, the final two students left were she and Stiles. Stiles couldn’t even spell his own last name, how did he make it this far? Well, she supposed that by fourth grade he had figured out how to place it all together.

 

            “For the final section, we will do things slightly different than before.” Ms. Hamill’s voice rang out over the classroom. “I’m going to give Stiles and Lydia words. As soon as one of them spells a word incorrectly, the other will attempt to spell another selected word. If the second student misspells their word, the student to spell the next correct word will win the spelling bee. We will begin with Stiles then to Lydia. This will continue for the rest of the round”

 

“Resistance”

            “R-E-S-I-S-T-A-N-C-E”

“Believable”

            “B-E-L-I-E-V-A-B-L-E”

“Forgery”

            “F-O-R-G-E-R-Y”

“Secluded”

            “S-E-C-L-U-D-E-D”

“Scowl”

            “S-C… O-W-L”

“Etiquette”

 

_Oh no._ Was the first thought to enter Lydia’s mind. _A lady must always have proper etiquette._ Her mothers voice resounding in her head. _Proper etiquette. Etiquette. LYDIA! Do not forget your etiquette._

            “E,” her breath was beginning to quicken “T-I-Q-U-E-T-E.”

            “I’m sorry Lydia, but that was incorrect. If Stiles get his next word correct he will be the winner of the spelling bee. Stiles, your word is Pneumonia.”

 

            Stiles paused. Lydia knew why. His mother had pneumonia a few months ago. They had all thought that would be it. That Mrs. Stilinski’s body wouldn’t be able to recover from the illness.  It wasn’t Ms. Hamill’s fault, the school just happened to release a list of preselected words. And Stiles happened to be the student who was asked to spell pneumonia. If anyone in the school knew how to spell pneumonia, it was Stiles.

 

            Lydia could feel her face drop. But, Lydia Martin didn’t lose. Lydia Martin couldn’t lose. Maybe her dad was right though. Maybe only boys could be smart. Lydia turned to look at Stiles only to meet his amber eyes. He smiled at her, like it was Christmas morning, and for some reason she was the present under the tree.

 

            “N-E-U-M-O-N-I-A”

            “I’m sorry” Ms. Hamill began “that was incorrect. Unless Lydia spells the next one incorrectly, she will be the winner.”

            “Okay!” Stiles responded cheerfully.

            “Lydia, your word will be Persistence”

            “P-E-R-S-I-S-T-E-N-C-E.”

 

            “We have a winner! Congratulations Lydia!” Ms. Hamill announced to the class.

 

            Lydia turned to Stiles with a smile on her face. “Thank you,” she whispered, “just remember that you aren’t a loser, okay? Because, if anyone’s the winner, it’s you”.

 

 

 

 

           

 

 


End file.
